Illogical Love
by NiennaAngel
Summary: Multiple Pairings Lee examines the relationships of his friends and then his own relationship. Number 1 in the Illogical Love series


Okie dokie, this lovely little JohnnyxLee goes out to Alexys who requested it about 100 times. Just kidding. Although she did keep dropping hints that she wanted me to do a JohnnyxLee before asking outright.She also requested the side pairings of MiguelxKai and SpencerxRobert and that I put Ray with someone, so I chose Claude. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Lee's eyes flicked over the large crowd of beybladers as he waited for his lover to return finish the phone call that had interrupted their time together. Most of the beybladers were mingling in large groups, but several had paired off and were secluding themselves from the masses. His bright orange eyes landed on his best friend first. Ray was currently sitting on a couch to the side of the room with Claude curled up in his lap. Despite the loud conversations Lee could hear Ray's purring and smiled softly. It was a wonderful sight to see his friend so truly happy. He had been surprised when Ray had blurted out in the bluntest way he could have that he had started dating Claude. Once Ray explained it however it wasn't that odd. Claude was the kind of guy Ray had always been attracted to, quiet but strong, and after their captains had started dating they saw more of each other and eventually fell in love. Ray was splitting time between three homes, but he claimed that it made him happy. He had a home at Tyson's dojo in Japan and in White Tiger Hills with his family and community, but his favorite place to call home was in Spain by Claude's side. Lee suspected that it didn't matter where they were in the world because it wasn't the place that was home for Ray, but Claude. Lee watched as Claude's head tilted back to look up at Ray and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. The lion knew that the two were actually very passionate individuals, but when in front of people they kept their displays of affection to a minimum. Neither twenty-somethings wanted to let the public in on their relationship because they were also both very private people. They had survived things most people didn't want to imagine. Claude had spent years under Barthez's ruthless, punishing control while Ray had spent two long years on the streets of Hong Kong trying to keep himself fed and his blade in tact. Lee smiled as Ray looked over and flashed a cheeky grin at him. Despite how overdone the smile was it was truly genuine. Claude was healing the emotional and psychological scars that Ray had and Lee suspected that Ray was doing something similar if not identical for Claude. They perfectly complimented each other and Lee was truly happy for them.

Orange orbs darted to the corner just beyond where Ray and Claude were curled up together. Miguel and Kai were standing in the corner trading sweet kisses and completely and blatantly ignoring the rest of the world. Lee shook his head at that couple. Once they got around each other they tended to forget that there was anyone else in the universe let alone in the same room. The lion was getting to know the couple better as time went by if only because his best friend was dating Miguel's best friend. Kai was incredibly shy although he tried to play it off as being private. It was fine because Miguel himself wasn't a fan of showing off their relationship. Miguel had once taken the time to explain exactly how they got together after everyone had stared at them as if they had each grown another head. Kai had been visiting Barcelona to do some sightseeing he had never made time for while competing in tournaments when they literally ran into each other. The attraction had been immediate and mutual. Miguel, knowing that Kai was indeed gay, had decided to ask him out on the spot. Much to his surprise Kai had accepted and had been blushing when he did it. That had happened two years earlier and they were still going strong. Now they tended to split their time between Kai's mansion in Japan and Miguel's apartment in Barcelona. Lee was pretty sure that they didn't go out that often simply because Miguel had once told him that Kai preferred to curl up in bed and watch a movie while cuddling than go out to a fancy restaurant. Shortly after they started dating the press had figured out that they were a couple and now rarely left them alone. Lee was thoroughly impressed by their ability to cope with the press and still keep their relationship strong. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be more closely watched by the press because of who he was dating.

Lee's eyes landed on a couple that surprised everyone in more than one way. Not only did they seem to be complete opposites, but they were incredibly tender with one another. Spencer and Robert were sitting on a loveseat talking quietly with one another about their upcoming vacation to the Swiss Alps. Robert was blushing as Spencer described the chalet that they would be staying in, clearly picking up on hints that an outsider wouldn't understand. Spencer started brushing his fingers along the side of Robert's face causing the German to turn lean into the touch. Spencer leaned over and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss that only lasted for a few seconds, but was clearly enough for them. They pulled apart and Robert shifted so that he could lean up against Spencer's chest. The two had gotten together after being set up by Tala and Oliver. The two had gotten fed up waiting for Spencer and Robert to confess their feelings on their own so they suggested a simple game of truth or dare and when Robert said 'truth' Oliver asked who he had a crush on. Due to Robert's noble nature he couldn't bring himself to lie and confessed his crush on Spencer. Tala had been forced to kick his teammate in order to get him to move and do something about the noble's discomfort. The Russian whale had ended up dragging the German griffin from the room only to return the next morning announcing that they were an official couple. That had been an interesting night for the entire BBA because three other couples had been formed that night. Max had confessed his long term crush on Tala, a blushing Kenny asked Emily out, and Kevin literally pounced on Ian after being dared to kiss his crush by Lee. The lion's eyes flicked over the now extremely happy, loving couple one last time before he allowed his eyes to wander around the room once more.

Lee turned when he heard familiar rhythmic steps coming behind him. He smiled at his lover and greeted him with a gentle kiss on the lips. Johnny pulled Lee flush against his body and deepened the kiss with no regard to the rest of the beybladers in the hall. Lee pulled away blushing lightly as he tried to allow his mind to analyze his own relationship the way he had the others and came up empty. He smiled as he buried his face into Johnny's neck. Lee had finally realized why all of his friends always shrugged their shoulders when asked how they managed to make their relationships work. While someone else could analyze your relationship you can't analyze you own because you can't take a step back and look at it logically. Once your heart comes into play logic goes out the window. It explained everything about his relationship with the Scottish noble. They had gotten together after being set up on a blind date by Ray and Oliver. Lee thought about that for a second and realized that Oliver had a hand in creating probably half the couples in the BBA. At first both had been reluctant to go through with the date, but their respective prides wouldn't allow them to quit. It wasn't until the end of that date when they both leaned in for a kiss goodnight without really thinking about it did they realize that their feelings for one another were returned. Lee had been sure to thank his meddling friends the next time he spoke with them. He had found true happiness in Johnny and wouldn't trade it for the world. Johnny pulled away just enough to look into Lee's orange orbs and smiled softly at his lover.

"What have you been thinking about? I could tell your mind's been going a mile a minute while I was on the phone" he whispered softly so that no one else could hear, but a certain neko-jin curled up on a couch with his own lover couldn't help but overhear and turn his attention to the couple.

"I was just thinking about how illogical love is. No matter how hard you try your heart will only feel how it wants to feel even if it makes no sense at all to your brain. I'm glad for that though. If it wasn't the case I'd never have fallen in love with you and then I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am." Johnny smiled and pressed a kiss to Lee's lips.

"I'm happy too. I'll love you for the rest of my life." Lee tucked his head beneath Johnny's head and silently thanked the gods for illogical love.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it.It was a lot of fun and the part about love being illogical is so true. Anyway... please review! Thank you!

Johnny: What's with you and minimal dialogue?

I dunno. I feel like it and it's more challenging...

Tala: In other words you just don't like writing dialogue.

I never said that...

Kai: you thought it.

Oh just leave me alone! But review first!


End file.
